Cali- A different type of Mutant
by lelbell
Summary: I created a new character for my 4yo daughter and wrote it in a screen play style. The more I wrote- the more I fell in love with this character. The episode takes place sometime later in the 4th season, or perhaps early 5th season after everything from the Triceratons settles down. I am new to this and this is my first attempt so please don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT Episode for Alice:

Keep in mind that I am new to this and this is being done at the request of my 4yo daughter to make a story with a character that she and I made up. She is a huge Raph fan and we watch the new series of TMNT almost everyday. I will start this story in hopes that it could fit in somewhere in the future- so the beginnings are quite vague and able to be easily changed for whatever purposes. I'm open to suggestions and collaborations. I'm also going to upload some quick sketches to give you an idea of what Cali should look like- that and Alice loves looking at my sketches while I "read" her the story. Here goes nothing! :)

Chapter One: This is basically setting up the stage- more fun stuff to follow. Cute little interaction between brothers though. :) Enjoy.

Takes place somewhere at the end of season 4 or the beginning of season 5.

The turtles are jumping over rooftops and pause on one right before the Kraang headquarters.

Leo: Remember guys, stealth and silence.

Raph: We get it Mr. leader Leo.

Mikey: If my tummy growls, does it count against me?

Donnie: Why would your stomach growl? You ate before we left!

Mikey: Hey! I can't help it if the tummy wants what the tummy wants!

Leo: Quiet! That's enough! Seriously! If we can't sneak into TCRI then we won't be able to figure out what happened to April's dad, so please just shut up!

Donnie: Sorry Leo, you're right, finding April's dad should be top priority.

Raph: Wow Donnie, that says a lot coming from someone who is completely heartbroken.

Mikey: Dude, not cool. D, it's ok to cry. At least you still got us, brah!

Donnie: No, I'm fine. She made her choice and I'm fine. Let's just get on with the mission.

Leo: Finally.

Right before the turtles decide to make it to the roof of the TCRI building, Casey messages Raph.

Raph: Guys, Casey and April made their way to the back of the building.

Leo: WHAT? I thought I told them to stay at the Shellraiser for backup.

Raph: When has Casey or even April ever wanted to be backup?

Mikey: Yeah, I thought they would like the alone time together.

Donnie groans.

Mikey: Sorry D.

Leo: Ok whatever, we can meet back up with them in the elevator- but tell them that we don't have time to rescue them and that April better be on alert seeing as how they seem to be attracted to her and her DNA.

Raph: On it man.

Raph texts Casey and after a moment gets a text back saying that they are already in the building.

Raph: Umm, so they are already in the building.

Donnie slaps his forehead.

Donnie: He doesn't even know how to keep her safe.

Leo groans: Ugh, we better get in there. Let's go.

The turtles swiftly jump to the next rooftop, climb in through the ceiling and drop down in a corridor.

Donnie: If we can find a computer, I may be able to figure out where they are.

Leo: Donnie, you and Mikey head that way and find the main base- Raph and I will keep in contact with the Tphones. Direct us to find them and then we will all meet at the central control room. Stay stealthy and don't get detected.

The turtles nod to one another before slitting up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lots of Capril happening here- I promise I'm an Apriltello shipper, but this story calls for the Capril's to dominate. Unfortunately there's not much Apriltello until later on. Enjoy while you can Capril's! Here's a cute interaction between Casey and April. :)

Casey and April are on the main floor of the office building where there are charging droids.

April: I really think we should have waited on the turtles. They didn't even want us to be here.

Casey: I don't know about you- but I'm sick of being the... C team? I bet we can figure things out before they even get into the building!

April: I don't know.

Casey: You do want to find your dad, right?

April: Well Yeah. But this is risky. Something tells me that this was really stupid.

Casey: What could happen Red? You got your man here to protect you!

Casey puts his arm around April as she just rolls her eyes and gives a half smile for his effort.

Just then the elevator opens and Kraang droids come out. Casey and April duck under one of the desks.

Kraang: The Kraang has alerted the Kraang of a disturbance in the place that is known as the place that there should not be a disturbance.

Other Kraang: Kraang will spread out and investigate the place that is known as the place that the disturbance happened.

As the Kraang spread out Casey and April attempt to crawl to the elevator. Casey sneaks a small peak at April's butt and when she notices she slaps him. This causes noise and the Kraang are alerted and start to come over. April gasps just as Casey grabs her covering her mouth and rolling into another cubicle. The Kraang are everywhere and Casey then motions to a closet. April motions for him to go first this time, and blushing and smiling Casey obliges. They crawl into the closet and a confused Kraang looks around when the door shuts.

Inside the closet, which is weirdly empty, April sits down. Casey sits next to her and comforts her by putting his arm around her.

Casey: (whisper) I guess this means we won't figure things out before the turtles.

Casey sighs.

Casey: Sorry Red.

April nuzzles into his shoulder and covers her face. Casey pulls out his Tphone and messages Raph.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: This is mostly Donnie and Mikey being Donnie and Mikey. They move the story right along. Lots of content to pay attention to here! :) :)

Donnie and Mikey run down the hallway and take out two droids with ease and notice a keypad and gun guarding a room.

Mikey: I bet there's a computer in there.

Donnie: Only one-way to find out.

Donnie cleverly avoids the gun and gets to the keypad and disarms the gun right before it shoots at a clumsy Mikey. They open the door and take out about three other Kraangs before Mikey notices something in the middle of the room.

Mikey: Dude, Check this out!

Mikey goes up and looks through a giant tube of modified mutagen making funny faces and noises at Donnie who just rolls his eyes and goes for the computer.

On a small screen he sees Casey and April stuck in a closet on the main floor. Not wanting to know how that happened he messages Leo and tells him where to go.

TEXT MESSAGING:

Donnie: They are on the main floor in a closet on the far left side of the room. Kraang everywhere- good luck being stealthy leader Leo.

Leo: Stop calling me that. And we are already headed that way- Casey messaged Raph.

Donnie feeling annoyed decided to search the computer while Mikey attempted to look around making messes and noise, annoying Donnie even more.

Mikey: Hey Donnie, look at this! It's for a kitty cat! You think it could change Ice Cream Kitty back?

Donnie: No.

Mikey: Oooooh! Look at this! It's got shaaaakkkkrrrriiiiaatttinnny *mumble mumble * in it! What do you think that does?

Donnie: I don't know.

Mikey: I wonder if I drank this with the bird on it, I could fly. I'd be the ultimate Buzz buzz turtle!

Donnie: DON'T DRINK THAT!

Donnie sighs.

Donnie: Just come sit by the door and tell me if you hear anyone coming, ok?

Mikey: Can do, brah.

Mikey moves to the door but doesn't stay long.

Donnie: Oh wow! They are researching some pretty heavy DNA in here. Apparently from what I can tell- they have been collecting DNA from every known creature on the planet since the time that they have arrived here.

Mikey is now over his shoulder watching the screen with him.

Donnie: I'm going to download as much of this information as I can. It might give us more clues to April's unique DNA and what she can specifically do with her Kraang mind.

Mikey: Dude, you really gotta stop thinking about her.

Donnie annoyed: She's still my friend, Mikey. I'll analyze this more when I get back to my lab. Now to figure out the information about Mr. O'Neil.

Donnie types away as Mikey's tummy starts to grumble.

Mikey: Man, I knew I should have eaten before I left.

Donnie: You did eat before you left.

Gun cocks.

Donnie: Uh, Mikey- if you are here, who's watching the door?

Mikey and Donnie turn around to see about 6 droids pointing guns at them.

Mikey: whoops.

Fighting breaks out where Mikey protects Donnie from bullets while Donnie tries desperately to get as much information as possible about Mr. O'Neil on his drive.

Mikey: A little faster, D!

Donnie: Working on it! ... Almost... Done!

Just then Mikey gets thrown into Donnie and they both land on the computer, which in turn starts making an incredible weird noise.

The Kraang all cease-fire.

Kraang: Quick! You, the one known as Kraang, go and check that which is known as the reserves and stabilize that is which is know as this room!

Two Kraang run out of the room and Mikey and Donnie look at each other confused.

The Kraang then surround the tube of mutagen and point their guns at it. Kraang looks at other Kraang.

Kraang: It has been known as what is known as a pleasure to Kraang beside you who are known as Kraang.

Other Kraang: Likewise.

Mikey: Donnie, I think it's time to go!

Donnie: Agreed! Let's Go!

Donnie and Mikey run out of the room and pass Kraang who are running towards the room not caring about the turtles any longer as there is a bigger threat emerging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: This is mainly Leo and Raph meeting up with Casey and April and then everyone fighting for a bit. I like it. Maybe you will, too? A tad bit of Capril and even smaller bit of Apriltello! Enjoy! ;)

Leo and Raph are almost to the elevator. They effortlessly take out 6 droids and make their way to the elevator. In the elevator.

Raph: You would think that they would update this music! *Holding his ears and banging his head against the wall.*

Leo: It's actually starting to grow on me. ... Ok, Almost there.

They look up at the floor number and then it dings. The elevator doors open and the Kraang all look confused at an empty elevator. When they go to explore the turtles attack. Casey and April notice and come out fighting as well. Casey saves April just as she was about to be captured for the Kraang.

April: Ahh! Casey!

Casey: Not my girl!

Casey hits Kraang with stick and helps April up.

Casey: Maybe you should go back to the closet April. I don't want to see you get hurt and then it be all my fault.

April: no way. I can take care of myself.

Leo saves Raph and then Raph returns the favor and just as all of the droids are down for the count the charging droids are suddenly done charging.

Raph: You've got to be kidding me.

Leo: Look alive team, this is going to be a while.

Raph: So much for stealthy.

Casey: Someone should really call Donnie and Mikey for backup!

Just then the doors to the stairs swing open and Donnie and Mikey are running out. Everyone stops and looks at them.

Donnie: RUUUUUUNNNN!

Donnie grabs April's arm naturally and the rest follow suit running out of the building. The Kraang seem to understand what is going on and let them leave running to secure the reserves.

Now safe on a rooftop.

Leo: Mikey, what did you do?

Mikey: Nothin man! Why is it always my fault?

Donnie: It wasn't his fault. Something went wrong with the computer and the Kraang freaked out.

Raph: Well so much for our mission.

Donnie: Actually I did seem to get quite a bit information before the computer blew up.

April: Alright Donnie!

Casey: Way to go man!

Donnie frowns and then turns so no one sees, even though he now faces Raph who sees his face.

Raph: Well what are we all doing? Lets head back to the lair to check it out!

With that they all leap away and Donnie gives a half smile of gratitude towards his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Here comes the birth of my new favorite character that my daughter helped me come up with. Not a lot of Dialogue but it moves the story where I want it. Hopefully you'll fall in love with my adorable new character as much as I have! Enjoy! :)

Back in the Kraang building the computer still making that horrible noise, the Kraang prepare for the unknown. Suddenly there's a golden glow coming from the ooze as the many different types of DNA are merged together into the modified mutagen. The glow is so bright that the Kraang can no longer see what is going on. They stare blindly looking for something to shoot at. A feminine figure emerges as golden goo. Beautiful and gross at the same time. She seems confused and looks around at all of the Kraang wondering why they can't see her. She slowly moves towards one and touches it's tummy face with her goo arm. She examines the DNA she just acquired and tries to mimic it. Before she knows it she's on the ground in a female version of a Kraang brain head. She slithers to the corner and hides as she watches the rest of the Kraang gain their eyesight back and look around confused.

Kraang: The one known as the glowing ooze is gone and the one known as the Kraang must find it.

Kraang: We, known as the Kraang, will search until that which is known as the golden ooze is neutralized.

The Kraang rush out of the room.

The Golden Ooze then decides to go to one of the robots that were left from Mikey and Donnie's attack to try to work it so that she fits in better. She fails and is electrocuted. Not liking this environment she decides it's time to escape.

Making her way down the corridors without being noticed was easy. They didn't even care that she wasn't in a robot considering there was a major threat loose in the base. She made her way to the elevator only to mimic what Raph had done earlier. Once she found the backdoor, she now found herself in an alley. Seeing a sleeping homeless man, her interest sparked and went over to him. After touching him he woke up to see a transforming brain turn into a female version of himself.

Homeless Man: AHHHHHHHH! Uhhh... huh?

After the initial shock the homeless man looked curiously at the new version of himself and as soon as she tilted her head to the side mimicking him, he ran into a pole in terror.

Looking for a reflective surface, she settled for a puddle and noticed that she could change from the man back to the brain and vice versa. She remained in the female homeless man form and looked around the corner and saw two female humans walking down the street. She walked up to them and purposely ran into them.

First girl: Hey! Watch it old man!

Second Girl: Be nice Chelsea! I think that was a woman!

Chelsea: Oh, uh, sorry mamam!

The two girls giggle off and golden ooze ducked into another alley changing again. She mixed the two girls features until she was a little more confortable. She then saw a very fluffy, yet skinny alley cat. She had never seen an animal before. Walking up to the cat she touched it and turned into it. Not liking being on all fours she turned back to the girls form. She kept the tail though because it helped her with balance and she liked the way it felt.

Next she heard some vandalizing kids. She turned back into the cat and walked up to them to watch. They barely took notice of her and she eventually decided she didn't like the masculine figures. She also decided to explore using the cat form since no one seemed to pay attention to her like that.

She walked up and down many streets before finding some restaurant with a ton of people in it. She noticed how different they all looked and took note of the features she liked the best. As her notes walked out into the street she would rub up against them before running away waiting on her next DNA sample.

Eventually she finally got the look that she wanted. She was Golden Blonde with long wavy hair, which was partially shaved on one side (she noticed a lot of the younger better looking girls wore it like that). She had a medium golden complection, which she really liked that went with her round nose and plump lips. Her eyes were big and curious and never would seem to change from the golden color she was originally. She was on the shorter side of things, but given her shy personality, it fit her. She had bangs that waved in front of her face and all came to an adorable curl at the end. She decided once again to keep the fluffy calico cattail, which seemed to blend the blonde and gold with a tint of red. She wore a flow orange short skirt and Brownish tank top with ruffles around the edges that was slightly darker than her golden skin.

As she now looked at the restaurant satisfied with her new look, she didn't see the people but the food. Too nervous to actually approach people, she decided to go look for other means of nutrition elsewhere.

She found herself outside of a smaller restaurant when she heard a noise coming from out back. Walking around she saw a rat looking up at her eating a bit of trash contently. Curious, she decided that she could be content eating like a rat so she reached out to touch it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Some more awkwardness from Donnie. Some Explanations to answer some questions from the last chapter. Some Capril. And yay for Ice Cream Kitty (one of my all-time favorites). :)

Back in the lair, Donnie took off immediately for his lab.

Donnie: I'll be in my lab.

Mikey: Maybe I should go help him.

Leo and Raph: NO!

Mikey: ok, ok. I'm hungry anyways.

Mikey heads to the kitchen to warm up some pizza.

Casey: Yo, me too Mikey!

Casey starts to head into the kitchen when April stops him.

April: Wait! I thought you were going to take me to go get a bite to eat after the mission! I guess you don't want to go on that date then?

Casey: oh, um, sorry Red, I forgot. Yeah I definitely still want to go, I just thought that you would want to stick around and find out about your dad, so I was just going to snack.

April: Whatever. I am going to find out about my dad, and then we can go. No snacking!

Casey whimpers and heads to the couch next to Raph.

Mikey: bummer dude, no one likes their chains, but wear them proud brah.

With that Mikey was in the kitchen and Raph and Casey watch Leo pace while April stares at the door to the lab.

It's funny how no one ever really seems to sense when Splinter is in the room.

Splinter: What have you found out my sons?

Leo: Oh, uh, Master Splinter, we are waiting to see what Donnie downloaded from the Kraang computer.

Splinter: I trust you are all alright?

Raph: Yeah, unless you count Mikey who never seems ok.

Raph glances back towards the kitchen as a humming Mikey comes out with a freshly warmed pizza only to trip and fall and try to use his ninja skills to save the pizza successfully. Noticing everyone looking at him he smiles.

Mikey: Like a turtle do.

Mikey then joins them on the couch to eat while Splinter smiles at them. Splinter then notices April.

Splinter: April, are you ok?

April: huh? Oh, yes, Master Splinter, just anxious.

Splinter: That the birds of worry and care fly over you head, this you cannot change, but that they build nests in your hair, this you can prevent.

April smiles at her sensei just as Donnie comes out with a white face.

Donnie: Uh, guys, I think I need to tell you what Mikey and I, uh, made.

They all turn to him as he comes over and sits down to explain.

Donnie: So basically the Kraang have been on the earth a long time and have since gathered DNA belonging to every different type of species ever to roam the planet.

Mikey tenses up.

Mikey: Even dinosaurs?

Donnie: Yes, Mikey, even Dinosaurs.

Mikey even tenser.

Mikey: so we could have made another Triceritron?

Donnie: No, not exactly.

Mikey relaxes.

Mikey: Phew, cause I'd be ok never seeing those guys again for a really, really, long time. Like ever.

Raph rolls his eyes and Leo looks at Donnie worried.

Leo: So you made a dinosaur?

Donnie: I wish. They were storing the DNA samples in the room that Mikey and I were in. The mutagen tank that was in there was slightly modified so that it could combine bits and pieces of DNA instead of two major components. When we destroyed that computer it must have somehow combined all of the DNA that was collected into one anomaly.

Leo: So you created a monster that has DNA of every known species?!

Donnie: Well... ummm. *gulp * yeah...

Raph: Great! Anymore bad news?

Donnie: Well I know it's female.

Leo: How in the world would you know that?

Donnie: Well they only collected female DNA. I assume because of their ability to reproduce.

Suddenly realizing that April was in the room, they all seemed to blush at this awkward statement.

The only one not blushing was Casey.

Casey: This is so cool. So you're telling me there's this amazing mutant woman walking around made up of every possible combination of DNA? AWESOME!

April rolls her eyes and sighs.

April: Any news about my dad?

Donnie looks down.

Donnie: Yeah...uhhh... Shredder has him. Apparently they captured him. They need more mutagen for something and are going to trade him to the Kraang for more. The Kraang need him to get you. The trade is to take place tomorrow night.

April started to fight back tears and hold it together when Casey came to sit next to her.

Casey: Hey, it's ok Red. We are so going to get your father back. How abouts I take your mind off of this for a while with some grab? Mr. Murakami's sound good?

April: sure, Casey.

April looks up at the turtles.

April: We'll be back before the trade takes place. Don't you dare leave without me.

They all nod and agree except for Donnie who remains staring at the floor.  
April and Casey leave. Splinter sighs and looks at his sons.

Splinter: Well, are you just going to sit here? Go. Clean up your mess.

With that the brothers looked at one another and picked up their gear to head out.

As soon as they leave he goes and gets a cheese- sickle from ice cream kitty, mentioning that he's going to start setting up a room for the new arrival (I don't know how he always knows what's coming- but he just does)

Splinter: better get a new space for our new arrival, huh, ice cream kitty?

Ice Cream Kitty: Meeeeoww.

Splinter: One cheese-sickle please. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Lots of adorable Mikey and the gang meets my newbie! Also, a little Capril mixed in! Also I added a very small touch of Apriltello because I just had to. :)

While they are out on the roofs looking for her, it gets frustrating.

Mikey: so, uh, can someone explain to me what we are doing again?

Raph: Looking for something for Donnie to experiment on so it takes his mind off of April.

Mikey: Oh, so can it be anything?

Leo: well technically we are kind of looking for something that can be anything.

Donnie: This is impossible. We are never going to find her.

Mikey: what if we made a trap that involved pizza? Everything likes pizza!

Raph: Shellbrain- that won't work because with in minutes we would catch you instead.

Mikey: oh, you're probably right. Hey, Can we go for pizza?

Donnie: YOU ATE BEFORE WE LEFT!

Raph looking over to Leo.

Raph: déjà vu man.

After awhile of jumping over several roofs, Mikey's tummy grumbles and he gets an idea.

Mikey: hey dudes, wouldn't it be better if we split up? Like I'll go that way and Donnie can go that way, and you two can go that way.

Leo: Mikey, that's actually not a bad idea. I'll keep in contact with you three through the tphones and we can meet back here in 15 minutes. Let me know if you spot anything suspicious.

They all bounce away, Mikey happiest of all as he heads straight for Mr. Murakami's. Once there he checks out to make sure the coast is clear, but hears a noise in the alley. When he turns he sees a rat looking up at him.

Mikey: Aww! Hey little cutie! You must be hungry!

Mikey picks her up and hugs her tight, then looks into her golden eyes. He examines her and notices that she has a small calico tail instead of a rat-tail.

Mikey: hmm, you're not an ordinary rat. That's ok- I'm not an ordinary turtle either. If you can't tell, I'm a mutant.

Mikey smiles and then looks at the street and then back at the rat.

Mikey: I think I'm going to call you Cali- cause you have a Calico tail.

The rat seemed to smile at Mikey.

Mikey: Ok! Stay here Cali; I'm going to get us some grub- trust me- it's going to blow your mind.

Cali cocked her head to the side to try to understand him, and Mikey smiles at her again thinking about how cute she looked.

Heading inside to Mr. Murakami's Mikey sees Casey and April eating.

April: Hey Mikey. What are you doing here?

Mikey: Oh you know, patrolling the area looking for a monster and grabbing some grub for Cali and me.

They all just stared at him while he turned to order his pizza gyozas from Mr. Murakami.

Casey: Wait, so you guys actually decided to go look for it? How do you know the Kraang didn't take care of it?

Mikey thinks for a minute.

Mikey: good point, they probably did. Either way, I get pizza gyozas out of it.

Just then Mr. Murakami hands Mikey his doggie bag.

Mikey: Later dudes enjoy!

Mikey heads back out into the alley leaving the three in the restaurant to continue their night.

As he looks around for Cali he starts to eat the pizza gyozas and then suddenly Donnie appears.

Donnie: How did I know I would find you here!

Mikey looking a little worried shrugged his shoulders and let out a nervous laugh as Donnie texted Leo and Raph.

Mikey: What do you mean brah? I was just grabbing a snack while surveying the area.

Donnie: don't you ever answer your phone?

Mikey looks at his phone to realize it was on silent.

Mikey: My bad D, I promise I was just about to head back.

Donnie: No worries, they are on their way to meet us here, apparently we are going to try again later when we have more information about the DNA monster we unleashed.

Mikey: Hold up bro, I have to give Cali some gyozas before we leave.

Donnie: Give whom what?

Just then the rat comes out from the shadows and Mikey smiles and starts to walk up to her only to stop and freeze as she starts to change form into the girl form with the cat tail.

Donnie: Mi Mi Mikey... Now would be a good time to explain.

Mikey: I dunno man; she was a rat with golden eyes and a cattail. . Oh, wait. DNA Monster Mistress?

She looked sad and hungry and held out her hands for the food in Mikey's hands hoping to resume their previously talked about plan not understanding how different she was.

Donnie: Wha what is she doing?

Mikey: I think she's hungry... Here you go giant rat, cat lady...

Cali frowned and dropped her hand. Her voice was scratchy and mimicked Mikey's voice but more girly.

Cali: Cccaaaalllliiieeeeee

Cali frowned at the sound of her own voice. It wasn't as pretty as she wanted it.

Donnie: Cali?

She looked at Donnie and Smiled.

Donnie relaxed and smiled back.

Donnie: Its ok- acquiring speech takes time to perfect, but we can help you.

Mikey moved to hand her the pizza gyozas when suddenly Leo and Raph jumped in.

Raph: Get away from my brothers!

Leo: Raph, wait!

Raph was already coming at her without taking the time to actually look at what he was attacking.

Donnie: No! Stop!

Donnie jumps in the way and blocks Raphs attempt, protecting Cali. Cali just stands there and watches without even flinching.

Raph: But I thought...

Raph looks at the beautiful creature and blushes profusely.

Raph: oh...

Donnie rolls his eyes and Mikey starts up again with the food. She takes it and looks at Donnie. Donnie motions for her to eat it and she does. Her mind is blown away like the turtles were the first time they ate the pizza gyozas.

Mikey: Feel better now? Cali looks up and Smiles.

Out of nowhere:

Casey: WHO is THAT?

Everyone turns around to see Casey and April standing there watching them.

Mikey: Hey guys, this is Cali. She's the DNA monster.

Casey: Well hello Miss Monster...

Cali looks at Casey and flicks her tail. She's obviously gorgeous and made all the right decisions about her appearance.

April: Ummm... Right. Ok. So now what?

April nudged Casey hard enough to knock him out of his stupor. He blushed and repeated.

Casey: Yeah, now what.

Donnie: Well, if she would like to (turning towards Cali) I'd like to invite you to my lab so I could run some tests and help you figure things out a little better.

Cali looked up at Donnie immediately taking a liking to him (much like Big Foot did) and smiled giving the consent.

Leo: alright so lets head out before anyone sees us. We need to start preparing for tomorrow night anyways.

Casey: I'm all for that!

April: Um, we are in the middle of a date, Casey!

Casey: Hey- you run off to Donnie all the time to help him with experiments! It's my turn now.

Donnie and April both blush and because of the awkwardness she reluctantly agrees.

April: fine, lets go.

They all hop away except for Mikey and Donnie who decide to walk with Cali not sure what she was capable of. After watching the others, she attempts to try what they do with effortless ease surprising Donnie and Mikey.

Donnie: I have a feeling we have stumbled upon something extraordinary.

Mikey: You're telling me! She's the coolest friend I think I have ever had!

With that they followed her to the lair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Lots of April, Casey, Donnie, Cali love square? Also, cute Mikey in the mix as well! :)

Back in the lair- it's obvious that DNA girl only responds to Mikey and Donnie.

Leo: So how does she work?

Raph: Every teenage boys question.

Leo: Shut up, Raph!

Mikey dies out laughing. Cali seems to blush for the first time.

Donnie: I'm not entirely sure but I tend to find out.

Just then, Master Splinter is standing staring at Cali. She was the first one to sense him and turns around to stare at him. She immediately turns back into the rat. Looking up at Splinter she realizes that this is wrong and changes back to a hairy girl and then finally giving up goes up to touch him and then successfully turns into a female version of Splinter.

Donnie: She can collect DNA just by touching someone. Interesting.

Splinter seems shocked for a second but as he looks at her he realizes that she is just as confused as he is. He decides he likes her.

Splinter: can I offer you a cheese-sickle?

Cali cocks her head to the side and follows him into the kitchen. The others follow as well.

She notices pizza in the fridge instead and reaching for it is shocked to see ice cream kitty. Touching the cat she is confused when she can only turn into the cat and not the ice cream.

Donnie: It seems as though she can only turn into organic things and not inanimate things.

Mikey: Well yeah, cause there can only be one ice cream kitty!

Mikey gives ice cream kitty a loving lick before turning to Cali and shutting the fridge.

Mikey: Cali, want me to make you some awesome pizza by yours truly?

Cali smiled and purred.

Donnie: Uh, Cali, do you mind if we go to my lab? I would like to look at your molecular makeup a little closer.

Cali then jumps in Donnie's arms and starts to purr loudly while nuzzling up to him. Blushing, Donnie sets her down gently as she changes back into her girl form.

Donnie: Alright, this way.

Donnie, Cali and Mikey (carrying the pizza) all go to the lab.

Donnie swabs her skin and looks at it under the microscope while Mikey looks at her while she eats his pizza.

Donnie: By Darwin's beard! It's incredible! She has multiple DNA strands that all seem to intermingle in different directions with one another. I wonder how she changes forms.

Just then as if on cue she touches Mikey's face that causes him to freeze as she turns into a female version of Mikey (Venus anyone- ha-ha). Mikey stumbles back in amazement.

Mikey: Dude! It's me! But Womanized!

Cali slowly walks up to Mikey and helps him off the floor only for him to get embarrassed by her looks.

Mikey: Cali we are friends and all but my heart belongs to the beautiful Renet... So could you please change out of female turtle mutant mode?

Donnie: Wait! Not yet!

Donnie walks over and takes another swab of her and puts it under the microscope.

Donnie: Amazing! Her DNA sequences have change completely into something new!

Donnie looks up amazed and interested in Cali.

Donnie: You're the most amazing thing I have ever seen!

She blushes again. She turns back to herself and walks over to Donnie causing him to fall into a chair, which prompted her to sit on his lap, getting extremely close to him causing him to blush as well.

Just then Casey and April walk in and Donnie scrambles up as if he did something wrong and fidgets.

Donnie: A A Aprilll... uh... I'm uh nothing going on... sciencey stuff... microscope...

He looks back at confused Cali.

Donnie: Amazing.

Mikey: Busted!

April just stares blankly as Casey smiles.

April sighs loudly with a little of a disapproving grunt making Donnie look back at her blushing.

Cali notices and walks over to April and touches her. Moments later April is shocked to be staring back at a perfect replica of her minus the golden eyes.

Mikey: TWO APRILS! Now you both can have one!

Donnie, April, and Casey all look to Mikey with frustration.

Cali walks back over to Donnie who is just speechless and shocked. When Cali nuzzles his plastron he realizes why she did it.

Donnie: No Cali, I think you're perfect the way you are. April is beautiful, yes, but you are too. You don't have to look like her for me to be interested in you.

April is blushing and Casey chimes in.

Casey: Speak for yourself D! Now there's two Aprils to love me! The more the merrier for Casey jones! Ow Ow Ow!

With this Cali immediately changes back and flicks her tail.

Casey: aw...

April: Ugh! Whatever!

April storms out (partly because someone else caught Donnie's eye and partly because her boyfriend was being a jerk).

Mikey follows April only to calm her down and explain things the only way he knows how which oddly works for April.

Mikey: Yo April, It's gonna be ok.

Noticing it's not working he tries again.

Mikey: Can I tell you a secret?

April sighs knowing she can't get rid of him.

April: sure.

Mikey: I have a favorite stuffed animal. It's an iguana in a top hat and I named him Sir Hatingston cause he wears a hat.

April: that's nice Mikey.

Mikey: Just because I love Sir Hatingston doesn't mean I don't get excited with I get new toys. I love getting new things... it's so new, and pretty, and fun!

April starts to perk up and pay attention.

Mikey: But no matter how many new toys I have- nothing will ever replace Sir Hatingston.

April smiles at Mikey understanding what he's trying to say and Mikey smiles back.

Mikey: wanna watch some *insert random TV show they happen to be watching this season- I think it would be great if it could be some version of Lord of the Rings where Raph for once is the one ultimately interested*?

April: sure.

Raph: I heard you were watching some form of Lord of the Rings! I love those hobbits!

Leo and Raph join them and April smiles over at Mikey.

April: (whispers) thanks Mikey.

Mikey smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Cali and Splinter meditating together? Also Raph gets his butt handed to him- so it's worth the read just for that! Haha... hope you enjoy my curious little Cali!

Donnie looks sad and Casey looks confused and Cali turns and looks longingly at Donnie only to see that he is heartbroken by April. When he notices her he blushes.

Donnie: It's ok. I'll be ok. I'm just glad I have you here to distract me now! I can't wait to learn more about you!

Although she takes it a different way than he meant she seems really excited about it.

Casey starts to ask Donnie questions that annoy him to no end.

Casey: So can she change into a female anything?

Donnie: I think that she can as long as she has an idea what to turn into. She has the DNA to do it- but not the know how. I think that's why she touches things to see their exact DNA makeup before attempting to recreate it.

Casey: So if she touches something she can turn into it?

Donnie: yeah, basically.

Casey: This is soooo ccool.

Cali uninterested in what they are saying starts to listen to what's going on in the other room. Before she leaves she looks for approval from Donnie who suddenly notices.

Donnie: I really don't want you going to far, but if you stay in the lair, I guess it's ok.

Cali smiles and walks out of the room just as Casey is asking another question.

In background: Casey: So like any girl thing- like shoes and makeup and everything?

Cali walks into the lair looking at the TV and how everyone seemed to be glued to it. She then turns her attention to the dojo where she senses Splinter meditating. As she leaves and heads for the dojo, Leo notices and follows her.

As Cali enters the dojo she approaches Splinter and turns back into female Splinter. Without looking up Splinter responds.

Splinter: Cali, you can keep your original form to talk to me. I do not prefer to see you in this form.

Obliging she changes back and sits in front of him. Splinter now looks up at her.

Splinter: I know that you can understand me. I wish to understand you. Leo, join us.

Leo was standing in the doorway watching, taken a little off guard he decides to join.

Leo: uh, yes Sensei.

Splinter: We will meditate. I want to try to enter your mind Cali and see what you think. Even though you cannot articulate, I may still be able to communicate with you.

They sat in a circle and meditated. Leo was unable to concentrate due to her golden glow that seems to get brighter and brighter the more she meditated.

(IN SPLINTER/CALI MIND)

Splinter: Don't be scared.  
Cali: Shows picture of her crying.  
Splinter: What is it that you want?  
Cali: Shows several pictures of Donnie, the whole gang, pizza, the golden ooze emerging from the giant tube, and a picture of his family with her in it.  
Splinter: I will do my best to help you find your place in this world. I wish to see your ability.  
Cali: Shows startled self because of disruption.

Meditation is broken now that Raph came into the room arguing with Leo.

Leo: Dude, they are trying to meditate!

Raph: How can they meditate with that bright light? How do we even know that's what she is doing? She could be turning his brain into mush right now!

Leo: I doubt that's what's going on!

Raph: Well I'm not going to let that happen!

Leo: You won't touch her!

Leo and Raph start to spar and Leo protects Cali while Raph once again tries to harm her. Neither of them notices that both Splinter and Cali watched them spar.

Raph pinned Leo.

Raph: Leo let me save Splinter!

Splinter: Yamea!

Raph: Sensei!

Raph jumps off of Leo and runs to Splinter hugging him and then realizing what he was doing, stopping and bowing instead.

Splinter: You wanting to rescue me was brave my son, but do not judge so harshly so quickly.

As Leo stands up he smirks.

Splinter: And you Leonardo do not judge harshly enough. I could have died.

Leo: Wait, you were really in trouble?

Splinter: No, but I could have been.

Splinter turns to Cali, who looks up at him and closes her eyes. Splinter sees an image of her fighting like Leo and Raph.

Splinter: No Cali, it is not safe for you to try. Only my sons can spar with one another.

This gives Cali an idea and she walks up to Raph touching his face. He blushes and freaks out a little as he watches her turn into himself as a female and turn in a fighting stance before Leo who is equally stunned.

Splinter: No Cali that is not what I meant.

Leo: Yeah, I can't fight an inexperienced girl!

Raph is no longer stunned and is now laughing at the situation!

Raph: What's wrong Leo, afraid to loose to a girl? Ha-ha! I could have bragging rights to beat you in a girl state as well! HAHAHAHA!

Splinter: Raphael, do not tease your brother. I have seen her mind; it would not be a fair fight.

Raph: For him, maybe.

Splinter looking at Leo: precisely.

Leo and Raph looked at one another confused and then Leo froze as Cali started towards him. She touched him and turned into a female version of him and turned towards Raph.

Raph: impossible!

Splinter was generally impressed with her ability to understand and stick up for herself through the teasing.

Splinter: Once again, not a fair fight my sons.

Raph: Are you saying I can't take down a female version of Leo? If I can take down the real version then I'm sure I can take down the female version!

Leo: Prove it then Raph, take girl me down!

Splinter: I do not approve, but if you can't swallow your pride then perhaps you would benefit from failing, Raphael.

Raph (now angry): I can take her!

They spar and she uses not only Leo's techniques, but Raphs as well and beats him.

Splinter: Yamea!

Raph: You've got to be kidding me!

Leo: How about them bragging rights, Raph?

Splinter: Cali, would you like to learn more martial arts?

Cali smiles up at Master Splinter.


	10. Chapter 10

This next Chapter is a series of the day (since it's now the next day and that night is the trade mission). Its like screen shots- It shows all the different things that Cali learns from each of the gang. By the end of the segment they are all passed out on the couch when April and Casey show up for the mission and wake them all up since essentially they have been up all night and all day teaching Cali stuff.

Cali learns meditation from Splinter

Donnie shows her computers

Mikey shows her food

Leo shows her combat skills

Raph and her bond over Lord of the Rings show

Donnie shows her more sciencey stuff

Mikey plays cards with her and Ice Cream Kitty

Splinter, Leo, and Raph work with her in the dojo where they are all surprised at how quickly her skills are coming along.

Mikey and her play dress up and change into stuff while a frustrated Donnie watches

Donnie blushes while she shows him affection

Last Frame: All the turtles and Cali curled up on the couch watching the LOTR show.

Quick and simple to let the imagination rest! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Cali feels right at home now with her new family (assuming they allow her to stay). Jealous April isn't really her character, but then again it could be since we haven't really seen another girl coming in on her turf- so I went with it. Also, awkward Donnie is my favorite type of Donnie. Some Apriltello- but not a whole lot. ;)

April and Casey walk in and notice all of them asleep on the couch. April frowns when she sees Cali curled up to Donnie and Casey laughs while he takes a picture with his phone.

April rolls her eyes.

April: Ok guys! Rise and Shine!

Raph: MY PRECIOUS!

Leo: Uhhh... 5 more minutes!

Mikey: 5 more days!

Donnie: What time is it?

Casey: Dude, have you all forgotten about April's dad about to be currency for mutagen?

Donnie: Oh right! What time is it?

Donnie then notices his position with Cali and the look April is giving him. He jumps up.

Donnie: I can go find out what time it is for everyone.

Donnie basically runs to his lab.

Mikey heads to the kitchen to get some food before they go.

Mikey: Hey Cali, want some pizza?

Cali smiles and follows him into the kitchen.

Leo: Ok, so I think it would be best if Cali stays here with Splinter and we try to sneak April's dad away when no one is looking.

Raph: I don't know Leo; I think Cali could be useful.

April: Et Tu Raphael? I thought you didn't like her.

Raph: Hey, she's grown on me. She's kinda cool when you get to know her April. Something Master Splinter said to me, 'You shouldn't judge too harshly' or something.

April rolls her eyes.

April: I agree with Leo. We need to try to avoid a fight. My dad doesn't need that stress on him.

Donnie comes back into the room looking at some paper.

Donnie: Ok, I have the coordinates for the trade. Ready to go? We should show up early and be prepared.

Splinter: What's the plan Leonardo?

Everyone jumps since no one ever realizes that he's there.

Leo: Oh, Uh, we think its best that Cali stay with you.

Donnie frowns.

Leo: We will take a rooftop vantage point and show up early. From there we can sneak in and grab Mr. O'Neil before the switch takes place.

Raph: Who knows, maybe the Kraang will be so ticked off that it will work in our favor and start a war between them and Shredder. Less work for us.

Casey: awww... I don't like this plan. I want to crash in some skulls.

Raph: Well you never know, so far every time we are "stealthy" we seem to always fight. Head up, kid.

Casey: whatever, man.

Mikey and Cali join them.

Mikey: Tummy's full and ready to go!

Splinter looks at Cali.

Splinter: Cali, it appears that they would prefer you to stay safe for now with me.

Cali frowned and looked over at Donnie.

Donnie: Really? I thought she could come along and be helpful. Do any of you realize how awesome she is?

Raph: I tried telling them, Donnie.

Donnie: Thanks, Raph? Really?

April: Donnie, she needs to stay safe, she's still technically a baby. We have to take care of her by leaving her here. This is about my dad. Not testing out new abilities.

Donnie blushed at her grabbing his arm and as she spoke he suddenly felt guilty.

Donnie: O O Ok April, if you think so.

Leo: ok, then it's settled. Let's head out.

Everyone except for Cali and Splinter left. Cali looked up at Splinter and shut her eyes.

We don't see what she said but Splinter smiles not even having to close his eyes to see what she said.

Splinter: Well of course you can go as long as you tell me everything and stay hidden.

Cali smiles back, chances into a cat, and slightly walks effortlessly out of the lair. Looking back only to share a knowing smile with Splinter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: They make a plan. Lot of Apriltello but nothing too deep. Might make you blush- but it won't last for long! :) Enjoy.

Everyone hanging out on the roof together watching the drop-off spot. They never noticed that they were followed by an alley cat the 22 blocks it took to get there.

Cali sat in the alley and looked up at Donnie who was sitting on the edge with his foot swinging. She would meditate and think everything that she saw back to Splinter. Splinter was extremely impressed with her ability to be virtually invisible.

Donnie: It should happen within the next 5-10 minutes- I think that we have pretty good chance at pulling this off at the beginning as soon as everyone is out of the van. They will probably leave Mr. O'Neil and the foot soldiers behind until they see the Kraang or mutagen.

Raph: great, Casey and I can wait in the alley and as soon as you give us the signal we can smash their heads in.

Casey: I like this plan!

Leo: Mikey and I can take the East Alley just in case they come that way. April, I don't want you getting close in case the Kraang tries to capture you, so you and Donnie stay on high ground and guide us in the alleys.

Everyone jumped to get into place. April frowns and shudders at the wind and partly because she's nervous as to what is to come.

Donnie: A A April, are you ok? I'd offer you a jacket, but I don't have one.

April: No, it's ok. I'm just nervous. Thank you.

April refused to look at him even though she knew he was watching her.

April: So you like Cali, huh?

Donnie: Yes, I think she's fascinating. Don't you?

April: Yeah I guess, sort of like getting a new toy.

Donnie looked confused and thought for a moment. He looked back at the street and blushed a little.

Donnie: I'd hardly call you a toy April. You mean far more than any toy could.

April blushed and looked at Donnie but before she could say anything, Donnie spoke.

Donnie: Look! Here they come. Why are they staying out in the open like that? Why aren't they using any of the alleys?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Can anyone say fight scene? Yay! Donnie is now the one giving mixed signals. But he still has April's back. I'm finally writing stuff with villains in it instead of a bunch of fluff. I'm not happy about it because it was difficult to do- but I guess it will do for now to move the story along. Once again- I'm open to suggestions! :)

Cali watched the turtles move to their spots. A few minutes passed by and then a van pulled up. She could hear Splinter telling her to be careful in her mind, as he knew what was going on. She then moved swiftly towards someone called Hun. He was the driver of the van. She rubbed up against him only for him to kick her.

Donnie saw that familiar cattail being kicked and his heart broke. In an instant April was on him with her hands over his mouth as he called out for Cali.

Cali recovered and standing up transformed into female Hun, which wasn't much different than regular Hun. Hun seeing this followed the female version of himself into the Alley. She took him out only to see Donnie and April jump down beside her. Donnie ran and embraced her.

Donnie: I'm so glad you're ok. Don't do anything stupid like that again!

She smiled and broke the embrace and then ran back out towards the van. Casey and Raph had a view on her now and locked eyes with her and then Dumbstruck Donnie and April.

Quickly Casey snapped a picture of her while Raph grabbed the phone.

Raph (whisper): You idiot! You're gonna get us caught! We need to tell Leo!

Raph texted Leo and Mikey. Cali proceeded to meet the purple dragons.

First Dragon: This is the spot that Shredder wanted us to bring him, right?

Second Dragon: Yeah, we are just a little early.

Third Dragon: Do you want us to grab him now or wait for the rest of them to get here?

They all look to Cali who had her back towards them. All she could do was shake her head no. They were confused but obeyed their boss. Soon the Kraang showed up.

Kraang: Those who are known as the purple dragon need to tell those who are known as the Kraang the location of that which is the location of the one known as Shredder and the one known as Mr. O'Neil.

First Dragon: We have Mr. O'Neil, but we take our orders from Shredder. We wait for him, right boss?

They again all look at Cali, who still has her back turned and nods yes.

Kraang: We known as the Kraang will not wait as you know as long.

Shredder shows up with Tiger Claw, Rocksteady, and Bebop.

Shredder: Do you have the mutagen?

Kraang: We have what you have asked us to have.

Shredder: Excellent. I must see it. Go get the mutagen. You two- go get Hun and Mr. O'Neil.

While the Kraang go to get the mutagen, Rocksteady and Bebop are asked to go get Hun and Mr. O'Neil.

Rocksteady: Mr. Hun man, we need that scientist for the switch now. Go and get him.

Bebop: Wait a minute. What's wrong with you man?

Cali starts to walk stops shakes her head and then continues walking.

Bebop: Maybe we should follow him.

Rocksteady: I think you may be right, comrade. Let us go.

Seeing them follow Cali freaks Donnie out and he has to save her. He runs out and attacks Bebop and Rocksteady knocking them down stunned.

Donnie: Surprise!

Raph slaps his head.

Raph: Well, lets go smash some heads Casey: Right on! Let's go!

Leo and Mikey watch as the rest of the group seem to have no idea what is going on. While Casey, Raph, Donnie, and April take on Rocksteady and Bebop, Cali goes and gets Mr. O' Neil from the back of the van. Just around the corner Shredder and the Kraang wait, blocking Leo and Mikey's way.

He seems very confused by her, but decides to go with her after seeing all the fighting. They successfully make it into the shadows of the alley where the real Hun still lays unconscious. Cali turns back into herself, which shocks the scientist. Hun starts to stir and she kicks him again knocking him back out which prompts Kirby to trust her. They make their way back to the sewer and eventually the lair.

At one point Shredder is concerned it's taking so long and sends the other dragons to go see what's going on- they run to tell Shredder of the fight and at this point Mikey and Leo jump out to fight Kraang with a loud "Booyakasah" from Mikey, while Shredder steals the mutagen (apparently in a plot for Karai that I haven't worked out entirely). Shredder calls on Tiger claw to finish them all and returns to his lair with the mutagen severely pissing off the Kraang.

April is then spotted and the Kraang go crazy trying to get to her, where Donnie and Casey work together to stop them. After a while of this, backups are called by the Kraang and the turtles, Casey, and April peace out with ninja smoke bombs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Last Chapter for now. I really like the ways this one ends and it would take a lot of inspiration for me to continue it. Hope you enjoyed what I've done so far! :) Oh that player April!

Eventually they all meet back at the lair and Cali returns April's dad to her. After a long embrace April approaches Cali.

April: Cali, I owe you an apology. You don't even know me, and the parts that you do know aren't that great. Thank you for helping me to get my dad back when you didn't have to. And I'm sorry for being such a brat to you. Heh, it might be kind of nice to have another girl around here for a change.

Cali response with a smile and hugs April to April's surprise. Ever since Donnie hugged her she assumed this is how you show that you care for the people in your life.

April eventually hugged back.

Mikey: Aw! It's like our family keeps growing and growing! I'm so happy right now! How about some PIZZA to celebrate all my peeps!

Everyone starts to head into the kitchen when April pulls Donnie back to talk for a minute.

April: Donnie, I'm... I'm so sorr...

Donnie interrupts.

Donnie: you have nothing to apologize for. When you got together with Casey, I knew that we would only ever be friends- and I'm ok with that. But like I let you go- you have to let me go too. It doesn't mean that I won't be there for you- I will always be there for you- but as a friend.

Donnie looks up at Cali from across the room and notices her watching and flicking her tail and he smiles at her. April starts to tear up and when Donnie looks back down at her, he frowns and she swings her arms around him.

April (whisper): I can never let you go Donnie, and I never will.

Casey notices their embrace.

Casey: Hey Red, come here- I got you a slice!

Not taking her eyes off of Donnie.

April: Coming!

April winks at Donnie and walks away towards Casey with a furrowed brow at her boyfriend who had not been acting very boyfriend-like lately.

Donnie watches her leave stunned as Mikey jumps on him.

Mikey: Dude, Sucks to be you D!

Donnie Groans nervously.

The End for now.


End file.
